A Totally Random Story
by SeReNiTy050689
Summary: language. ok lets put it this way 2 friends that got bored in class and decided to wirte notes inuyasha characters (hot ones at that)involved plus some others and a closet just read and you'll find out wut we mean
1. crazyness

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the only characters I own in this are myself and my friend owns her own character. *cries* y cant I at least own Fluffy's tail (Sesshoumaru) its not fair !!

  
  


A/N: Ok this is something totally random that me and my friend did when we got bored in class . And really its funny but stupid we lost the first couple of pages but its ok because they weren't anything important at all. So without any further delay our story. ( which was respectfully named Our Totally Random Story)one more thing Karosai and Serenity is my friends and mine nicknames

-----------

"A Totally Random Story" authors Karosai and Serenity

-----------

  


(this was originally the second page)

  


Serenity:Hi again see how bored I get!

  


Karosai: It sucks to be you!

  


Serenity: I KNOW!!! god LOL !! IM HYPER!! (kinda) * runs around in circles yelling 'IM HYPER!'*

  


Karosai: *sighs* here we go again *runs around chasing you*

  


Serenity: AHHHH NO!! Let me run!!! *transforms into Sailor Venus and gets more speed* haha you cant catch me!!

  


Inu-hottie (that's our nickname for him): But I can!! * runs after you*

  


Venus: AHHHHH!! * runs like hell*

  


Karosai: *sighs and leaves* that's her problem not mine 

  


*Shippo enters* 

Shippo: GO INUYASHA, GO!!! * Karosai enters again*

Karosai: What the... nevermind wont ask 

  


Serenity:*runs toward shippo* Whos side are you on anyways!! *bops him on the head real hard as I run by* HA take that meanie!

  


Shippo: *huge tears form In eyes* WHHHHAAAAAAA!!!! I DON'T KNOW!! 

  


Karosai: Its ok. Your evil Venus!

  


Serenity: HAHA I know I am but the Negaverse is evilier *kunzite walks in*

  


Kunzite: Someone say Negaverse?

  


Serenity: oh hottie *latches onto his arm*

  


Inu: *glares* HEY!!!! What about ME!!!

  


Karosai: Ill take you!!!

  


Serenity: Sorry Inuhottie I got Kunzite now but just for fun... VENUS!!..LOVECHAIN!!..ENCIRCLE!! *aims at inu and hits him in the chest*

  


Karosai: HEY!!! *inuyasha drops to the ground*

  


Inu: Owwwww!!

  


Karosai: GRRRR *sticks tongue out*

  


Serenity: What he wanted me to fight and I did. *walks away with Kunzite*

  


Karosai: *grumbles some profanity and looks at inu* come on lets get you fixed up!!

  


Inu: But not before I get her back *runs off*

  


Karosai: Come back!

  


Serenity: uh.. *turns around and gets behind Kunzite* HELP!! Kunzite!!

  


Inu: *runs towards Venus* BLOOD-BLADE CLAW!!

  


Serenity: *dodges* VENUS!!.. LOVECHAIN!!.. ENCIRCLE!! *sends an extra powerful lovechain and it hits u*

  


Karosai: HEY! You're supposed to hit Inuyasha! DAMN YOU!!! *runs to Inuyasha and hides behind him*

*Kagome walks in*

  


Kagome: Inuyasha*says sweetly* ... SIT!! *Inuyasha falls 2 inches into the ground*

  


Inuyasha: GRRR... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!

  


Kagome:Because you don't need to fight Sailor Venus if you wanna fight u have to fight all of them. *other scouts walk in behind Venus*

  


Inu: *whimpers* FORGET IT! *grumbles*

  


Karosai: *frowns* I was hoping to see some butt bein' kicked! Oh well..

  


Serenity: haha Inu you wouldnt beat me anyways.

  


Inu: WHAT!! Why I otta.. *he starts*

  


Everyone: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!! *Inuyasha falls 10 inches into ground*

  


Karosai: Is he still alive?

  


Mercury: *walks over* Nope

  


*Sesshoumaru walks in* Sesshoumaru: Good now I can get Tettsugia *all girls drool over him*

  


Karosai: *faints*

  


Shippo: Well thats odd.

  


-----------------------------------

BLOOPERS!!! YYYYAAAYYY !!!!!!

  


Director: *looks around* Places everyone! *Karosai walks over to director*

Karosai: uh... I cant find Sesshoumaru or Serenity anywhere.

Director: What do you mean... *stops when he sees Sesshoumaru running from a very pissed Serenity with her hair in a towel and a bathrobe*

Serenity: GET BACK HERE YOU FREKIN ASSHOLE!!!!!!! *grabs closes ( which happens to be a chair ) and throws it at his head*

Sesshoumaru: OWWWWW!!! im sorry I didnt mean to!!!

Director: *sighs* I don't want to know at all.

Karosai: *sighs as well* at least we found them.

  
  
  


Director: Lets go everyone!! *sits in chair* Lights!.. Camara!.. Action!!

Karosai: Its ok. YOUR EVIL VENUS!

Serenity: I know but the Negaverse is eviler. *Kunzite walks in but trips on a rock*

Kunzite: OW! Damnit frekin ass thing *kicks rock* OWWWWW!!! *laughs heard in background* SHUT UP!! *limps away* ill be in my trailor 

Everyone: *laughs hysterically the min he walks off*

Director: Cu..*laughs* CUT! *laughs*

Kunzite* Shut it!! Damnit!!

  
  
  
  


Diector: *still laughing kinda* Ok lets try a different scene! Get ready everyone *sits back in chair* Lights!..Camara!..Action!!!

Inuyasha: *glares* HEY!!! What about ME!?!

Karosai: Ill take you!!

Serenity: Sorry Inu-hottie I got Kunzite now but just for fun.. Venus!...Lovetrain!..En.. *looks around* Why is everyone laughing!?

Karosai: Since..*laugh* When is.. *laugh* attack lovetrain! *falls on floor laughing*

Inuyasha: *laughs* hey I wanna get on the lovetrain *laughs* to funny!

Serenity: What are you talking about I said lovechain! *glares at them*

Director: *sighs* Sombody get me some asprain *gets out of chair* CUT!!

  
  
  


Director: Can we please try _NOT_ to mess up please!

Serenity: Its not our fault Kunzite tripped on a rock is it *laughs*

Karosai: *takes shoe off and throws it at serenitys head* SHUT UP!! That was so many scenes ago!

Serenity: OWWWWWW!!! fine *whimpers* that hurt though!!

Director: Ok we get it!! Can we please get on with the scene please! Thank you! Lights!... Camara!.. Action!!

Inuyasha: What! Why I otta.. *he starts*

Everyone: SIT SIT SIT SIT STI!!!!

Inuyasha: *yells and falls 10 inches into ground*

Karosai: Is he still alive?

Mercury:*walks over to him* Nope.

Inuyasha: *pops head up smiling* yes I AM!

Mercury: *screams bloody blue hell* Damnit!! Don't scare me me like that!!!

Everyone: *laughs* 

Director: Inuyasha!! I thought I said no messing up!! *walks off mumbling*

  
  


A/N: ok there u go thats the first chapter hoped u like It the second author of this story (karosai) will be doin the bloopers for the second chapter k so if I get at least 2 reviews illstart typing chapter 2 well review k bye


	2. closets

Disclaimer: Serenity: Well as you know there are 2 authors to this story and the only things in this story that we own are ourselves we don't even own the closet idea that's in this chapter! Its not fair! Why cant we own an...*stops as a shoe comes flying and hits head* OOOWWWW!!

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!

Karosai: You talk to much so JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!

*gets shoe that was thrown at her*

Serenity:DO NOT! *sticks tongue out at you*

Karosai: DO TO! *sticks tongue out to*

Inuyasha: While these 2 fight ill do the disclaimer. They own absolutely nothing at all! There that was easy! Now here's chapter 2 of 'A Random Story'

Serenity and Karosai: INUYASHA!! THAT WAS OUR LINE! *chases him*

Inuyasha: *runs* ENJOY!!

-------------------------------------

  


Serenity: Hello again!. LOL

  


Karosai: Why do you people always BOTHER ME!?! Am I fun to bug? *screams in rage*

  


Serenity: Actually yeah you are *laughs hysterically* 

  


Karosai: *growls menacingly* I'll set Inu on you! You just wait and watch! :)

  


Serenity: Please do! *gets ready to grab his ass*

  


Karosai: *sweat drops* That's just messed up... HE'S MINE!!! 

  


Serenity" NO MINE!!! 

  


Karosai: MINE!!! And that's that. 

  


Serenity: * writes name all over Inu-hottie* My names on him though!

  


Inuyasha: *faints from smell of permanent marker*

  


Karosai: Now look what you did! *growls*

  


Serenity: But...But I didn't even use permanent marker. *looks down at him and laughs nervously* uh... hehe.. I did bad didn't I *tweaks his ears* ohhhh soft!

  


Karosai: HEY!!! NO TOUCHIE!!! *bites your hand and sits in front of him* I'm warning you!!

  


Serenity: *pouts* Why not! *grins evilly* Fine *walks off to find Sesshoumaru* 

  


Karosai: *glares angrily and tries to wake Inu up* WAKE UP!

  


Inuyasha: Huh? 

  


Karosai: She's going after your jackass brother.

  


Inuyasha: WHAT! She'll regret that!

  


Karosai: No, he will. She's so bitchy he'll drop her like a hot coal! *both laughs hysterically*

  


Serenity: *hears them* Actually im not a bitch to him thank you very much! *keeps walking*

  


Karosai: coughcoughLIARcoughcough *both burst out laughing*

  


Serenity: *transforms* VENUS!....LOVECHAIN!...ENCIRCLE!! *hits both Karosai and inuyasha*

  


Inuyasha: *gets ready to fight as well as Karosai* Fine! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!!

  


Karosai: Let's go!!! *shippo enters*

  


Shippo: Huh? Oh...Not again! No more fights!

  


Serenity: *gets on communicator* GIRLS HELP!! *girls come seconds later along with Darien* Ohh Darien! *runs over and grabs his ass*

  


Sailor Moon: HEY!! HANDS OFF!! 

  


Inuyasha: *shippo and karosai snicker at them* Oh well.. I guess we can call it a challenge now!

  


(A/N: sry we lost the part that went after this so I skipped to the next page )

Serenity: Hi Karosai! *chases Sesshoumaru* GET BACK HERE FLUFFY!

  


Karosai: * laughs hysterically* Serenity wants you Sesshoumaru! Or should I say FLUFFY!?

  


Serenity: *looks back nodding vigorously* HELL YEA I DO!!!

  


Karosai: *cracks up and falls down laughing*

  


Sesshoumaru: That's not funny! HELP!!! *runs faster*

  


Serenity: *laughs hysterically as well* Sesshoumaru id stop running your tail is moving everywhere *looks closer* So is your ass! *cracks up more*

  


Karosai: *shudders and smiles weakly* That's just wrong! Well.. He is HOT! *giggles quietly*

  


Serenity: *gives up and walks back over to you* He's better than hot! Oh well I'll put him in my hentai closet later!

  


Karosai: *stares; mouth drops open* That's just creepy! But probably cool!

  


Serenity: It's not creepy you I get to do ANYTHING! To him in my other story if he's in there hehehe along with Inuyasha and Kouga! *sees Sesshoumaru* there he is *chases him again*

  


Karosai: That's true... I want a hentai closet! *starts to chase inuyasha, who just enters*

  


Serenity: *catches Sesshoumaru and throw him in a closet that mysteriously appears* Hey! I get Inuyasha! *chases him as well*

  


Karosai: No way! *turns demon form and gains speed* I'll get you *catches him and sits on him, growling*

  


Serenity: *transforms as well* Hey! No fair! Tell you what why don't we shar... *cuts off as kouga enters* hehehehe *grins evilly and sneaks up behind him. Grabs and throws him in closet with Sesshoumaru* Wimpy wolf!

  


Karosai: You got two! I keep Inu! Please!? *gives you puppy eyes*

  


Serenity: Before I was cut off I was going to say we SHARE *hears claws scratching at door* Shut UP! *hits door with foot*

  


Karosai: All three? Cause if yes, I'll share! 

  


Serenity: Sure but you can keep Naraku!

  


Sesshoumaru: So they got you too. Eh Kouga.

  


Kouga: Bitches!

  


Serenity: I HEARD THAT! 

  


Karosai: Fine, I like bad boys.... KOUGA!! Watch your dumb mouth!!!

  


Kouga: Yes mam *whimpers*

  


Sesshoumaru: *laughs hysterically* 

  


Serenity: *appears at door* What the hell is so funny!?

  


Karosai: He thinks it's funny Kouga's afraid of me when HE SHOULD BE TO! *growls evilly at Sesshoumaru* now lets see *gets off Inu ans sticks him in closet*

Serenity: Hey wait a minute *grabs Inu's ass* Ok just because I like it so much.

  


Karosai: Ok... HEY Elf boy! 

  


Kouga: *peeks head out* Y-yes?!? 

  


Karosai: *grabs ponytails and pulls* Don't you EVER cuss at us again!

  


Serenity: Wait a minute! *looks at his ass* Is that a tail? *looks closer and pulls it* Oh yea it's a tail!

  


Kouga: AHHHH !

  


Karosai: *pulls to* Oh!!! How cute! I didn't know he had 1! Inu's the only one that doesn't have 1! Oh well, he's still HOT! *giggles sweetly*

  


Kouga: That hurts you know!

  


Serenity: We know that's why we are doing it. *shippo enters* oh hey Shippo!

  


Shippo: What are you doing to them?

  


Serenity: *grins evilly*

  


Karosai: *grins evilly with serenity* Oh... Nothing. *starts to chase shippo* 

  


Serenity: Uh... K. Isn't he to small to be in our hentai closet! *stops you* He's a kid!

  


Karosai: I know... He's just so dang cute!!!

  


Serenity: *laughs* I know! I love him to! *growls heard from inside closet* 

  


Inuyasha: SHIPPO!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!

  


Serenity: *walks to closet* Shut the fuck up! *hugs Inu and Fluffy; grabs asses while in process*

  


Karosai: Ugh! That's just... Nice

  


Serenity: *runs around screaming 'I LOVE INUYASHA!'

  


Karosai: *runs around after him* ME TOO!!!!! *stops abruptly* 

  


Serenity: *runs after fluffy* HE GOT AWAY!! 

  


Karosai: *looks around slowly* HUH.....

  


Serenity: GO AFTER HIM!!!

  


Karosai: Um... Where's Naraku?!?!

  


Serenity: *screams* NARAKU!! WE FORGOT ABOUT HIM!!!!!

---------------------------------

A/N: Serenity: Well that's chapter 2 for you guys and just so the question doesn't come on the reviews: I know hentai means pervert and stuff and yes we have a hentai closet but there will be no hentai stuff just torturing and thanks again to the author Jaxxia7 who let us use the idea of the hentai closet. You should read her stories Dreams and the sequel their awesome!! And to all those Ka... *stops as another thing is thrown at her head* DAMNIT KAROSAI WOULD YOU STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!!!

Karosai: *looks down at now broken directors chair* damn u got a hard head and you were talking to much again I had to stop you somehow didn't I!

Serenity: But that hurt! DID YOU HAVE TO THROW A CHAIR!! * rubs the now huge knot on head* god that hurt! *walks off stage to get an icepack* 

Karosai: well since she's gone ill do it! *clears throat and yells* BLOOPER TIME!!!!! That was fun! *walks off stage* roll the bloopers!

----------------------------------

BLOOPER #1

  


Director: *walks over to chair and sits down* OK everyone! Lets go! And Sesshoumaru please don't piss Serenity off again or you probably going to end up in the hospital AGAIN! *laughs heard around the set*

Sesshoumaru: Yea yea I know!

Director: OK! Now that we got that out! Places everyone *waits for everyone to get into place* Lights!..Camera!.. Action!!!

Serenity: *writes name all over Inu- hottie* My names all over him though!

Inuyasha: *faints and falls over the wrong way*

Director: INUYASHA!! WATCH OUT FOR THE CAM... *loud crash heard* *sighs* never mind.

Inuyasha: * screams in pain* AHHHHHHH!!! GOSH DAMNIT! FUCKING CAMERA! *kicks it* OWWWWWW!!!

Karosai: Stupid idea *falls on floor next to Serenity laughing*

Inuyasha: SHUT UP! *walks away with a huge limp on his head and limping* DAMN THING!

Director: CUT *laughs hysterically*

-----------------------------------

BLOOPER #2

  


Director: Ok everyone enough with the laughing we've done enough mistakes as it is! Ok let's try something else since Inuyasha broke his toe from kicking my Camera! *giggles heard from Serenity* Serenity stop laughing!

Serenity* Ok ok. *takes deep breath* Ok I'm better!

Director: Places!! Lights!.. Camera!! Action!!

Serenity: *transforms as well* Hey not fair! Tell you what we shar..*cuts off as Kouga enters* hehehehe *grins evilly and sneaks up behind him* 

Kouga: *grins to himself*

Serenity: *jumps out at him*

Kouga: *steps out of her way when she jumps*

Serenity: *hits floor face first* OWWWWWW!!!! KOUGA! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!! *glares a murderous look at him*

Kouga: Couldn't resist! *falls on floor laughing*

Karosai: *looks at Kouga* that was un called for and you know it! So why di... *cuts off as Kouga runs like hell away followed by Serenity* *sighs and walks to director* After what she did to Sesshoumaru you'd think he'd try to stay on her good side but does her noo! *watched Serenity run by with a knife in her hand* 

Serenity: KOUGA! GET YOUR WOLF ASS BACK HER SO I CAN FUCKING KILL YOU!!!

Karosai: Uh-oh Let me go make sure she doesn't kill him *runs after her* SERENITY STOP!! 

Director: CUT!!!

--------------------------------

BLOOPER # 3

  


Serenity: *grabs a Camera and turns it on* hehe! Lets go see what the other are doing since we had to cancel recording today in the HANGOUT room! *walks into HANGOUT room to see all of the cast laughing and talking*

Everyone: HEY! SERENITY! 

Serenity: Hey! Guys!

Karosai: *walks over to Serenity* Hey why do you got that Camera?

Serenity: I don't know. *looks around* Where's Kouga?

Karosai: In the bathroom w.. *stops as Serenity runs to bathroom*

Serenity: *grabs door knob and throws open door* HAHA Revenge is sweet Kouga!

Kouga: * turns around screaming* SERENITY!! DAMNIT! *runs out of bathroom while pulling pants up*

Serenity: *runs like hell* hahaha

Kouga: DAMNIT! TURN THE FUCKING CAMERA OFF NOW! *loses balance and falls on floor face first* Damnit *forgets pants and chases Serenity with only underwear on*

Serenity: NO! You deserve it for doing that to me before! *runs into hangout room *

Kouga: DAMNIT SERENITY!! *follows her into hangout room and all female workers whistle*

Serenity: HA! Kouga you cant catc.. AHHHH! *trips and falls while Camera goes flying out of hand* DAMNIT! *grabs Camera* ok I gtg now bye! *gives Camera to Karosai and runs outside into car* 

Karosai: *sighs* Here we go again! *turns Camera off as Kouga realizes he has no pants on*

  



	3. I REALLY AM SRY BUT HEARS ONE OF THOSE G...

__DATE:6-21-04

Serenity: Hey everyone I know Karo and I haven't updated in a while well one: its because in the past 12 months ive had 3 or 4 deaths in the family all of whom I was REALLY REALLY close to and Ive been tired all the time because since my grandfather was one of those deaths there are only 4 females in the house my grandfather was the only male!! So its hell over here, as my grandmother says "To many damn female horomones in the house" so its really crazy right now and to add to the problems my so called "father" mumbles to self like I could ever consider him a father ever again stupid jackass!! ne way hes a real asshole so ive been dealing with that and I don't have the notes Karo does and shes is south Carolina right now with her father!!! But I SWEAR I WILL GIVE U GUYS MORE CHAPTERS AND BLOOPERS OF ME PULLING DOWN KOGAS PANTS!! whispers and I might go as far and pull down his boxers as well , I know some koga fans would appreciate that!! kouga's head shoots up

Kouga: I HEARD THAT!!!!

Serenity: GOOD!! JACKASS!! N e ways Im getting ready to go to my best friends house cuz she wants to take my mind off everything that's been goin on lately so ill get ahold of Karo as soon as I can and ask to either send my the notes through mail or she if she'll type for me so bye guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-


End file.
